Something's Coming
by BroadwayStarToBe
Summary: They are your average teens, except oh yeah they are all "mythological" creatures. Witches, Vampires, Demons, Oh my! COPYRIGHT 2010 T for language
1. Chapter 1

Marcello Stromy,

So basically my story is relatively simple. Well, simple for the average half-human, half-vampire. Anyway, I apologize, Riley knows I go on this little mind wandering trails. You'll go on them with me like she does. It was her idea to write our experiences down. See I would've been better had she just listened to me talk and just wrote it herself. See, mind travels.

Okay so to the point. I went out for a walk one night and I saw a man stumbling on the street. For some reason the second he looked at me I wanted to go help him so I ran to the street and got him to his feet. He looked at me with a look of mixed emotions. Upon later though I realized it was regret and hunger. His eyes were a piercing black, not like dark brown but black. It was pretty cool.

I woke up a couple hours later in an alley. The man I saw was gone but there was a lot of blood. Since then I've been... well... different. Faster, stronger, I didn't sleep as much, I barely ate. Then I realized what I was. I am now forced to live in the shadow of Edward Cullen. I do not sparkle. Do you hear me all Fan Girl's out there? Vampires. Do. Not. Sparkle.

After realizing what I was I then told Riley which leads to her Story. She's so not as cool as me. And in a fight I could totally take her.

~Mark


	2. Chapter 2

Riley Cortez,

I swear Mark is very intelligent he's just not good with words on paper. Yes, it'd be easier for me to just dictate but I'd rather just hear what he says. So I'm Riley, Marky is my best friend.

Alright so he's a vampire and I'm a witch. His friend Leo is half demon and half angel (I'll get more into that later I promise) and his friend whom he's in love with enough to chose her over me, kidding (kinda), Angel, she's a succubus (again more details later.) My friend Cory is a medium and I also have a friend Hannah who is also a witch. Somehow we like attracted a whole bunch of super natural creatures. All we need is a pet dragon and we're set. Okay so to my story.

My mom, Melinda, raised me into a magickal household. We lose the remote, spell for that! Buy a lottery ticket, spell for that! I am very normal except I'm like magickal. I sense aura's. To me an aura is basically the color of your soul. Mine is blue. I also talk to spirits and am good with reading people. I grew up with this so when Marky told me he was a vampire my response was like "Oh, okay, cool." Yeah, not what he expected. Now we all keep pretty quiet about who we are. We would probably be thrown into a mental hospital if we didn't. Well Marky and Leo would. The rest of us would probably just be put on happy pills.

So I take a lot of pictures. So you'll see what everyone looks like but as for the picture of me, my friend Alice, who I'm training to be a witch, is a tramp who takes pictures while people are sleeping with their familiar. She knows I love her. Now we are all very mean to each other but trust me. We all really do love each other.

So for all you people who think witches are ugly and have green skin and warts. Shut up. I'm not green, have no warts and I actually like to believe I am pretty (when I'm not half asleep, Alice!) Stereotyping us "mythological creatures" is stupid 'cause all of them are wrong. I am not a devil-worshiping-baby-killer, Marky doesn't eat people, Leo doesn't burst into flames when he walks into a church and Angel isn't completely sex crazed, well, okay maybe a little but she's kinda got it under control. Ha ha. But seriously if you saw us on the street you wouldn't know we were any different from anyone else. We are actually pretty normal. On the outside.

Okay so I'm the logical one who's got theorys on all of our friends. I believe Marky is only half vampire because the vampire who changed him was dying and didn't have time to change all of him. Leo is my favorite theory though, so Leo is half angel and half demon, which I find so fucking cool, okay so my theory. I think when he was born an Arch Angel, I'd like to believe it's Gabriel (awesome name,) and one of the fallen angels, or demons, both saw his potential and fought over him. They were both equal due to be, well, both different kinds of the same thing and so they split him. So he's demon and/or Angel depending what time of the day you catch him. These are all just theory's though, who nows what's true or not?

We do have normal friends too. Like Jamie, Aaron, Kristen and Damion. We have regular people, they just don't know about us. Well about who we are.

And to add on what Marky said, bitch, I can go in sunlight without getting weak and I don't have to be with him to hurt him. I'd kick his ass, Angel says that'd be a fight she'd pay to see. I'd kill him (that is if smoking doesn't do it for me) but then bring him back to gloat. :)

-Riley


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Rodriguez,

Sex-crazed? Thanks Riley. I'm not sex-crazed, it's that once people have sex with me they kinda go sex-crazy but only for me. I'm a succubus. That means basically all people need is one taste of me and they never want anything else. I collect souls. But not on purpose, I have 5 already that Leo, Mark and Riley are working on putting back.

Okay so I was born like this, according to lore the succubus will realize what she is at 7. I started sleeping with girls at 7. Riley said that most myths aren't true, but for me they are. So anyway, I have something coming for me when I turn 18 so we are in a race against the clock to fix me in the next two years. Who knows how it will go.

Now, Mark is kinda in love with me and has offered to give me his soul to fix me. I would never even consider, especially with Riley threatening to murder me if he does. But she's cool, she just loves Mark. Not like he loves me but like he's her best friend. I think they'd make a cute couple though. I say they end up together. They both disagree. He'll either end up with her or me.

You hear that Riley? The fight is on.

~Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah Ossin,

Holy shit guys! So we're at lunch. We are sitting at a table with me, Jamie, Lily, Bethany, Moses, Lynn, Christoffer and Kara. Jamie like starts shaking as excuses herself. Me and Lily get up to follow her.

Get this, She turned into a mouse, a small gray mouse. She's a shape shifter. So is Lily. Once we managed to calm her down Lily showed her that she can turn into a fox and basically every animal you can possibly think of. I told her about me and Riley. I want the rest of you to go tell her about you so she doesn't feel like she's defective. Thank you all.

So like this is awesome. You might just get your pet dragon, Riley.

Angel, you are so right! Riley and Mark together would be adorable! Let's think up a couple name, Miley works. Ha ha. But I know Riley doesn't like him like that. Although supposedly Mark has had these dreams. Opps! Not supposed to say that. Anyway, yeah so we have two shape shifters now. Pretty damn cool if you ask me. Of course no one ever does ask me but oh well.

I got nothing to do this weekend, anyone wanna hang?

-Hannah


	5. Chapter 5

Cory Lubin,

If one more person says they hate Ghost Whisperer 'cause it's so fake I swear I'm gonna kill myself or someone else. Yeah, probably someone else. I'm real! I swear mediums exist! Ugh! Sorry, you all know I like to vent. Riley, I'm really loving this book. Recording out lives as "Supernatural Teen Americans." Okay I'm coming up with an abbreviation for our group we can all one day get tattooed on our bodies. I'll get mine on my wrist with like this vine and thorns pattern, it'll look sick! Anyway, wow I'm almost as bad as Mark.

So as to how I got like this, thanks for the prompt question Riley, I've been like this since I was little. When I was 8 or 9 there was a little black haired girl that lived in my closet. I told my mom that I couldn't sleep unless my closet was closed and a light was on. Since then I've been able to communicate with all kinds of fun ghosts. It's a pretty awesome skill.

Okay so are Riley and I the only ones who want a pet dragon, 'cause that'd be awesome! Jamie, Lily, you two gotta learn to do that!

Okay so I'm thinking something like "Supernatural Teen American's and Really Talented"... Okay I can't get any further, Ideas? Please cause if we can really get a cool thing I would be so happy.

`Cory


	6. Chapter 6

Leo Johnson,

Riley, I figured out my Angel's name! It's not Gabriel, It's Castiel. I'm going to make my parents aware I' changing my name after school. My demon will be pissed but he can just deal. I'll figure out his name next. So yeah, no one is allowed to call me Leo anymore. It's Castiel or Cass for short.

Okay anyway, awesome about Lily and Jamie. It's like we attract other supernatural people. It's good though, we need to stick together.

Oh another note on the great fight of Heaven Vs. Hell that thrives within me, I managed to get a hold of Angel's demon and torture it. Of course, in the process of torturing hers I tortured myself which was agonizingly painful. Thus why I was out yesterday. I was in a hell of a lot of pain. But it was worth it to keep Angel safe, Mark, bro you owe me one.

So I'm looking through this book and everyone, our gorgeous supernatural girls anyway, they are all smoking! And not like you know Mark's idiot habit but sexy as hell. Damn.

Before Riley yells at me for objectifying them I just wanna say I know they are all sweet, smart and talented so I',m not just rating them on hotness.

We all gotta hang. Like really soon.

So yeah Leo no longer exists. He's gone.

-Castiel


	7. Chapter 7

Alice Forrest,

If Leo, err Castiel, gets to change his name I'm changing mine too! I've always liked the name Taylor. But I'd most likely go with Shay. On second thought, I'll stick to Alice. It's a very fairy-like name. Haha.

Any who, Riley when's my next lesson? I wanna learn something else. The fairy's have been really mean lately. I still find it funny how they are scary and not all cute and Tinker bell like. Well at least I don't have a Djiin following me.

For all you wonderful people that don't know, there's a Djiin after Riley that basically wants her soul. Because supposedly shes "pure." It wont go away. She'll survive though it can only talk to her through the Ouija board but she's got a protection spell on her anyway so she should live. But still, having something evil after you doesn't seem fun.

Of well, lessons soon?

You know, I know this is supposed to be for like magical stuff but can I say I need a good boyfriend. Samire and I broke up a couple days ago and I'm kinda depressey. Riley, can we all go to the mall Saturday? You can do more epic signs and we can guy hunt. Everyone is welcome to come along.

Alice


	8. Chapter 8

Liliann James

Okay so can I just say how nice it feels to have fellow supernatural people to talk to. I spend my entire life thinking I was defective, I though I had such a normal family. Perfect brother, adorable little sister, normal parents. Turns out my brother is half-demon and half-angel and my baby sister Giselle is possessed. Cass got rid of it though so we're good. Good to know I'm not a basket case.

So I changed for the first time about a year ago. I was going for a walk and I saw a rabbit and like this weird instinct had me chasing it. It ran into a hole so I stopped to relax by the stream, looked down and a copper colored fox was looking back at me. My clothes were shredded so I ran home and managed to get into the house without being seen and I hid under my bed until I turned back. Since then I've learned to turn into almost any animal, haven't tried dragon yet but I'll get right on that. I promise.

I knew there were other supernatural creatures somewhere but I never thought they'd be you guys. And there's so many of us.

Let's see, Riley, Hannah, Alice, Angel, Castiel, Mark, Cory, Jamie and Jimmy's a medium too you know.

That's ten. That's a lot. Wow, I never saw that coming.

-Lily


	9. Chapter 9

Riley Cortez,

Riley Cortez Witch

Hannah Ossin Witch

Alice Forrest Witch-in-training

Angel Rodriguez Succubus

Castiel James Half-demon half-angel

Mark Stromy Vampire

Cory Lubin Medium

Lily James Shape shifter "fox"

Jamie Sola Shape shifter "mouse"

Jimmy Lubin Medium

Okay, so I made us into a list so it's easier to keep track of. Damn, and I gotta revise the pictures too. Not that I'm not excited to have more of us. I swear.

Alice, next Wednesday before dance?

Lily and Jamie, welcome to our lovely little group.

Castiel and Hannah, mall at noon on Saturday? Sound good?

Angel, I. Do. Not. Want. Him. You. Can. Have. Him. Why the hell does everyone want us together but us? Well and Alice too but she doesn't count. But seriously I like someone else... anyway moving on. Haha.

Lucky 10 I guess Lily. I want my pet dragon! Kidding, kind of... :)

So to all my other medium like friends, has anyone been feeling something off about the, like, well the universe in general. Like something bad is about to happen and I don't mean like running over a squirrel no I mean like volcanic eruption, end of the world, something to that effect. I don't know just let me know if any of you feel it too.

Oh, and Cory, how about, "Same Teen Americans but Really Supernatural." S.T.A.R.S.

Okay so back to the point. We need a good prompt question for this week. Any ideas?If i didn't despise Sillybandz so much I would say, If you were a Sillyband what would you be, what color and why? But no, those things are evil, bad bad bad. Anyway. I really can't think of any questions. If anyone has any ideas let me know.

I don't wanna pass the book on just yet. I don't know why. Hm. What can I talk about?Well what am I thinking about. How cute the back of Christoffer's head is. Sadly, he's with Damion. And Damion is a lucky bitch who gets Christoffer and Bethany. Can I just say that's so not fair. I want one boyfriend. Just one. I haven't had one god boyfriend. I need to change that. Oh, well. It'll happen when it's supposed to I guess.

Wow, I guess we really aren't all that out of the ordinary. Making plans to go to the mall over the weekend, talking bout relationship strife, etc. I guess we are relatively normal. Hm.

-Riley


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel & Marcello

Screw this week's question!

I think he means Riley we have some big news. Sorry for him.

Yeah, thats defiantly what I meant. Anyway we were at the Rahway river park in the woods last night. Walking around.

Don't worry, we were safe. And we cleaned up to avoid getting caught. But yeah Mark asked me to help him fight a demon so we were playing with mine.

Dude, Riley is gonna be pissed we didn't take her. Thus, why I left it out.

I'll make it up to her later.

That sounds sexual bro.

Dude, grow up. So we were playing with my demon when Mark just went flying. We look for what did it then I hit the ground. Get this.

It was a werewolf.

Not a shape shifter but a true werewolf. He was all black with a little silver here and there. His eyes were like a golden yellow. Really fucking sick!

So me and Cass get him to the ground.

He was a lot stronger then ,e. But Mark and I got it to the ground and it morphed back human.

Now me and Cass left some bad bruises on him but I have a huge cut on my chest and Cass has bite marks on his arms and legs.

So after examining the damage we flip the werewolf over and guess what, well who it was, Damion!

There's 11 now guys.

Obviously he now knows about me and Mark. Riley called Mark shortly afterwards and so he knows about her. And we had to get him into clothes at my place so he knows about Lily too. So it's the same deal guys. We open up our group to him like all the others.

I think we got all the main "mythological" creatures now. Next stop a fairy.

Doesn't Alice talk to them? Like a fairy whisperer.

Oh, true. So?

An ogre? The seven dwarfs?

Ha ha! Sounds awesome bro.

-Mark ~Castiel

P.S. I totally didn't mean it sexually or anything like that Riley. Just wanted to clear that up just in case. If I were to extent an offer like that I'd do it in person.

I'm sure she didn't take it like that.

Just making sure

Or did you want it to sound that way? Hm. Well watch your step bro, it's my Riley.

Mark?

Yes?

Shut up dude.

Aw! I love you too!

You're going down.

Bring it! ;)


End file.
